


blur

by aimlessly



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlessly/pseuds/aimlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn't know if it's a dream, a memory or an illusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	blur

 

**i. in supplication**

Some people pray while kneeling with their heads bowed in humility. Their hands are clasped together with fingers steepled tightly. Others would sit, eyes closed, hands folded in their laps. Others would opt to stand with both palms together.

Percy prays while lying down, half dead and bleeding with one arm raised above his head, with fingers outstretched. His eyes are wide open and pointed towards the heavens.

* * *

**ii. merely a shadow**

He doesn't know if it's a dream, a memory or an illusion. But whatever it is, it never fails to catch him unaware. Thinking about it distracts him to no end and it makes him yearn for the unknowable.

Rather than a concrete feeling, it was more similar to a series of impressions that flowed through him like water. The cold and the wet was undeniable, but he could never grab a hold of it.

He dreams (remembers? deludes himself?) of strands wound around his fingers. This feeling is accompanied by an image of a smile, the sensation of a thumb rubbing circles against his hip, and a girl (a woman? an angel?)

There is a head on his shoulder, a soft, lilting voice (but he could never make out her words) and peace. Complete and utter peace.

Percy could never be sure if it's a dream, a memory, or an illusion. What he knows for sure is that it's real.


End file.
